bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kini-Nui
'''Kini-Nui '''jest częścią systemu eksploracji planetarnej Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Gdy zostanie wysunięta przybiera formę świątyni, stąd nazwa "Wielka Świątynia". Historia System operacyjny Kini-Nui został stworzony i zainstalowany przez Wielkie Istoty podczas konstrukcji Robota Wielkiego Ducha. Główną funkcją systemu jest informowanie Mata-Nuiego o wydarzeniach na powierzchni planety, którą obserwuje. Inną funkcją jest umożliwienie bezpiecznego przejścia mieszkańcom Wszechświata Matoran na zewnątrz Robota jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, przez przejście , które zakrywa Suva-Kaita. Kini-Nui jest Wysuwane na powierzchnie za każdym razem dy Mata-Nui ląduje na planecie i chowane za każdym razem gdy ją opuszcza. Gdy Wielki Kataklizm spowodował uruchomienie systemu kamuflażu Wielkiego Ducha wieże Kini-Nui zostały wysunięte, przebijając się przez powieżchnię nowo uformowanej wyspy Mata-Nui. Makuta Teridax nieumyślnie umieścił swoją kryjówkę Mangaia w pobliżu mechanizmu Świątyni, co umożliwiło dostęp do Mangai przez Suva-Kaita. Amaja-Nui i inne dekoracyjne elementy zostały wybudowane po przybyciu na wyspę Toa Metru i Matoran z Metru Nui. Zewnętrzna część Kini-Nui składała się z dwóch części: górnej, gdzie znajdowała się Suva-Kaita i dolnej gdzie znajdowała się Amaja-Nui. Turaga zaprojektowali Suva-Kaita tak aby tylko użycie Kamienia Makoki mogło otworzyć przejście do tuneli pod nim. Krótko przed przybyciem Toa Mata Av-Matoranin Takua podróżował po wyspie aby zebrać sześć Kamieni Toa. Turaga powiedzieli aby zgromadził je w Kini-Nui, gdy to zrobił wielka wiązka Energii została wystrzelona w powietrze, która odrzuciła Takuę z dala od świątyni usuwając mu przy tym pamięć i nakierowując Kanistry Toa Mata w stronę wyspy. Gdy Toa Mata znaleźli wszystkie Kanohi, zgromadzili się w Kini-Nui. Znaleźli tam sześć rzeźb ich samych, na których Toa umieścili swoje Kanohi, wszystkie maski zniknęły, a chwilę po tym na statuach pojawiły się Złote Kanohi. W tym samym czasie każdy Toa otrzymał jedną z sześciu części Kamienia Makoki, dzięki którym Toa odblokowali wejście do Mangai. W tym momencie, Takua przybył do świątyni, tym razem z grupą sześciu Matoran znanej jako Kompania Kronikarza, którą zebrał na polecenia Turagi Nuju. Toa dyskutowali o tym co zrobić ze świątynią podczas gdy oni zejdą pod ziemię. Gdyby została bez ochrony opanowały by ją Rahi, a Toa byliby uwięzieni w tunelach. Gali zasugerowała, żeby Takua i Kompania bronili świątyni przed Rahi podczas gdy Toa walczyli by z Teridaxem. Tahu obarczył Matoran tym obowiązkiem, a Toa zeszli do Mangai. Krótko po odejściu Toa Kompania została zaatakowana przez zakażone Rahi i zaczęła się Bitwa o Kini-Nui. Matoranie odparli kilka fal Rahi na własną rękę, za pomocą dysków, którymi strącali ich zainfekowane Kanohi, dopóki wreszcie rahi nie zyskały przewagi liczebnej i niemal pokonali Matoran. Jednak w ostatniej chwili nadeszła pomoc ze strony Lotnictwa Gukko, Ussalerii i Gwardii Ta-Koro, których połączone siły był wystarczające, by pokonać Rahi. Po bitwie z Teridaxem Toa wrócili na powierzchnię przez Kini-Nui, jednak byli zmuszeni odejść niemal natychmiast po tym jak usłyszeli coś niszczącego dżungle wokół nich ponieważ Matoranin Kapura przybiegł do nich prosząc ich o pomoc w Ta-Koro. Po pokonaniu Bohrok-Kal Turaga zebrali wszystkich Matoran w Kini-Nui, aby pokazać im jak mają się przebudować. Gdy Kanohi Avohkii została znaleziona przybyła do Kini-Nui pomedytować. Została zaatakowana przez Guurahka, Lerahka i Panrahka wysłanych przez Teridaxa aby znaleźli Maskę Światła. Zdołała jednak przed nimi uciec. Avohkii, prowadziła Jallera i Takuę po całej wyspię, doprowadzieszy i dwóch Matoran z powrotem do Kini-Nui. Wszystkie sześć Rahkshi zaatakowały ich, ale sześciu Toa Nuva przybyło niemal natychmiast i stworzyło pierścień wokół Jallera, Takuy, i Avohkii w Amaja -Nui. W bitwie, która wybuchła, Toa byli w stanie pokonać wszystkie Rahkshi oprócz jednego - Turahka, który zaatakowali dwóch Matoran. Aby chronić Takuę, Jaller rzucił się na buławę Turahka i został zabity w ciągu kilku sekund w wyniku uderzenia pełnej mocy Rahkshi strachu. Zainspirowany ofiarą Jallera, Takua zdał sobie sprawę, że on sam jest siódmym Toa, założył Avohkii i stał się Takanuva. Jako pokaz jego mocy, Takanuva uwięził i Turahka w kolumnie światła, a następnie Skierował swoje berło w posąg głowy Toa, niszcząc go i ukazując olbrzymi posąg Pakari pod spodem.Następnego dnia, Takanuva nadzorował budowę Ussanui z kawałków Rahkshi. Potem rozstał się z Toa Nuva i Hahli i używając pojazdu poleciał w dół do Mangai, przy użyciu tego samego tunelu, którym wyszły Rahkshi. Nowo przebudzone roje Bohrok zniszczyły wszystkie wykonane przez Matoran części Kini-Nui, oprócz fundamentów i iglic utworzonych przez Wielkie Istoty. Krajobraz Kini-Nui znajdowała się mniej więcej w środku Mata Nui, w dolinie na zachód od wulkanu Mangai. Była ona usytuowana nad wąwozem, nad którym wisiał most łączący dwie połówki świątyni. Z jednej strony doliny była górna część świątynię, która zawiera wysoką świątynię z czterema wieżami, w których centrum była Suva Kaita. Obszar ten obejmował sześć rzeźb Toa Mata. Po drugiej stronie doliny była niższy teren świątyni, który obejmował Amaja-Nui i gigantyczny posąg Głowy Toa. Głowa Toa została później zniszczona przez Takanuvę by ujawnić gigantyczny posąg Pakari noszonej przez Takuę. Sama dolina była zalesiona, a rośliny tropikalne rosły na różnych częściach Kini-Nui. Pojawienia *Kroniki BIONICLE 1: Opowieść Toa *Komiks 2: Głęboko w Ciemności *Komiks 4: Przebudzenie Bohroków *Ściana Historii (BIONICLE.com) (Tylko wspomniana) *Kroniki BIONICLE 4: Opowieści Masek (Tylko wspomniana) *Komiks 14: W końcu - Takanuva! *Kontynuacja Legendy *BIONICLE: Maska Światła *BIONICLE: Maska Światła (Książka) *Przygody BIONICLE 1: Tajemnica Metru Nui *Królestwo (Tylko wspomniana) *Animacja Ostatecznej Bitwy *Władanie Cieni (Tylko wspomniana) *BIONICLE: Encyklopedia (Tylko wspomniana) *BIONICLE: Encyklopedia Zaktualizowana (Tylko wspomniana) *BIONICLE: Poszukiwania Toa *Toa Mata Mini Promo CD (Niekanoniczne Pojawienie) *Mata Nui Online Game *BIONICLE: Poszukiwania Masek (Niekanoniczne Pojawienie) *BIONICLE: Legenda Mata Nui (Niekanoniczne Pojawienie) *Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD *Mata Nui Explorer (2002) *Toa Nuva Promo CD *Animacje Online Bohrok-Kal *Mata Nui Online Game II: Ostatnia Kronika *Mata Nui Explorer (2003) *Mata Nui Explorer (Film) *BIONICLE: The Game (Niekanoniczne Pojawienie) Zobacz też *Galeria: Kini-Nui Kategoria:Mata Nui Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Generacja 1